PC:Sir Exsixten (Iron Sky)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} Mini Stat Block Exsixten's Statblock Sir Exsixten, Male Warforged Fighter 6 Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 15 AC: 24, Fort:21, Reflex:18, Will:18 -- Speed:5 HP:69/69, Bloodied:34, Surge Value:17, Surges left:13/13 Initiative +4, Action Points: 1 Powers: color=GreenCrushing Surge/color, color=greenBrash Strike/color, color=greenCombat Challenge/color, color=redHack and Hew/color, color=redSweeping Blow/color, color=redDaring Shot/color, color=redWarforged Resolve/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayVillain's Menace/color, color=grayRain of Steel/color, color=grayBoundless Endurance/color, color=grayAmulet of Resistance/color, color=grayDwarven Thrower/color MBA/RBA: +12(+14 OA) vs. AC, 1d12+8 damage and enemy movement is stopped and Sir Exsixten gains 4 temporary hitpoints. Notes: *Sir Exsixten gains 5 THP whenever he spends a healing surge. *Sir Exsixten rerolls the first 1 on any damage roll. *Sir Exsixten does +2 damage while he has any temporary hitpoints. *Sir Exsixten does +2 damage vs bloodied enemies. /sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. Sir Exsixtan is a warforged made a gleaming steel and hard oak. He stands erect, walks tall, and often strikes dramatic poses. On one arm is a symbol shaped roughly like a red cross, with "X610" painted in block letters below it. '''Background:'Sir Exsixten was created for some purpose long ago. What that purpose was is unknown, for now he believes he is Sir Exsixten, Champion of the Order of the Red Plus, set out to rescue maidens in distress, slay dragons, right wrongs, and generally be the hero. He has been deactivated for a long time, but recently came into the possession of the gnomish historian Fizzenden who found him lying under the rubble in the ruins of an ancient, destroyed Eladrin city... 'Past Adventures:'Sir Exsixten, activated by wandering peasants, led the Citizens of Justice deep into a warlock's fortress, where he smote everything that came into view, and was attacked by the ceilings, walls, water, and shadows of the fortress itself. Even after almost-literally throwing his fortress at him AND summoning a ghostly abomination to try to stop him, the warlock was defeated, Sir Exsixten prevailed, and the world was saved from almost probably near-total doom. He then prepared himself to save the world from the next menace. He then did so, destroying a zombie lord named Marcel and saving a whole island from an undead menace. He killed all flavors of zombie and ghoul, saved some guy named Luc (totally NOT a fair maiden by the way). They then sailed on a raft out of the Ravenlofts or wherever, but they'll be back '''Hooks: *Sir Exsixten is gung-ho about anything that has even a trace of daring-do, adventure, danger, glory, or righteousness about it. It doesn't take much to get him off championing some cause, often blowing whatever he's up to way out of proportion so it's suitably epic. Kicker: *Sir Exsixten was created for some specific purpose long ago. What was it? Math Attributes Strength: 16 Base +2 (Warforged) +1(Level) = 19 Dex: 12 Base = 12 Con: 16 Base + 2 (Warforged) +1(Level) = 19 Int: 8 Base Wis: 14 Base Cha: 10 Base Defenses AC: 10 Base + 3 Level + 6 Armor +1 Masterwork + 2 Shield + 2 Enhancement = 24 Fort: 10 Base + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Fighter + 1 Enhancement + 1 Feat = 21 Reflex: 10 Base + 3 Level + 1 Dexerity + 2 Shield + 1 Enhancement + 1 Feat = 18 Will: 10 Base + 3 Level + 2 Wisdom + 1 Warforged + 1 Enhancement + 1 Feat = 18 Hitpoints 15 Base + 19 Constitution + 30 Level + 5 Toughness = 69hp Surges: 9 Base + 4 Constitution = 13 Saving Throws +2 to vs ongoing damage Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Melee Damage: 1d12 Waraxe + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement + 2 Item = 1d12+8 Ranged Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Ranged Damage: 1d12 Waraxe + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement = 1d12+6 Powers Crushing Surge Attack: + 3 Level +4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Crushing Surge Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement +2 Item = 1d12+8 Brash Strike Attack: + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Power + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Brash Strike Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength + 4 Constitution + 2 Enhancement +2 Item = 1d12+12 Hack and Hew Attack: + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Hack and Hew Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement +2 Item = 1d12+8 Sweeping Blow: + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat + 2(1/2 Str) Special = +14 Sweeping Blow: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement = 1d12+6 Villain's Menace Attack: + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +1 Feat = +12 Villain's Menace Damage: 2W (2d12) + 4 Strength + 2 Enhancement +2 Item = 2d12+8 Rain of Steel Damage; 1W(1d12) + 2 Enhancement = 1d12+2 Class Features Combat Superiority(+Wisdom to OA attacks, enemy stops movement), Battlerage Vigor(Gain 4 extra temporary HP if hit or miss with Invigorating power, gain 4 temps if hit with melee or close power, +2 to damage while have temporary hit points) Racial Features Living Construct(Don't eat, drink, breathe, or sleep), Warforged Resolve(Power), Warforged Mind(+1 Will), Warforged Resilience(+2 saves vs. ongoing damage, minimum 10 on death saves), Unsleeping Watcher(4 hours inactivity for extended rest) Skills Fighter Skills: Athletics, Heal, Endurance Feats Level 1 Feat: Weapon Proficiency Waraxe Level 2 Feat: Toughness(+5/10/15 HP) Level 4 Feat: Disciple of Stone(+5/10/15 THP when spend healing surge) Level 5 bonus Feat: Axe Expertise (+1/2/3 to hit with axes and re-roll the first 1 on any damage roll with an axe) Level 6 Feat: Improved Defenses(+1/2/3 to NADs) Regional Benefits Background: Found in the Wild. Background benefit: +2 Heal checks. (Primal Power) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority *Dwarven Finemail Chainmail +2(Level 7) !!! OR *Briartwine Finemail Chainmail +2(Level 8) !!! *Raven Cloak +2(Level 9) !! OR *Amulet of Life +2(Level 10) !! Tracking Treasure * Start: 100gp - 95gp(40 chainmail, 10 heavy shield, 30 Waraxe, 15 handaxe x 3) = 5gp * +10gp from Marna is Missing= 15gp * +1 Piecemeal Chainmail from Marna is Missing * +1 Inescapable Waraxe, 443gp from Marna is Missing = 458gp * +14gp from selling Chainmail and Waraxe between adventures, -520gp on an Amulet of Resistance +1 = -48gp * +2 Dwarven Thrower Waraxe from Delivery of Death * +533gp from Delivery of Death = 485gp * Iron Armbands of Power and +1948gp from Delivery of Death = 2463gp. * Sell 3 Handaxes and Piecemeal Chainmail for 203gp, buy Gauntlets of Blood(840gp) and Summoned Finemail Armor +2 = 26gp XP * Start: 0 Xp * +213 XP from Marna is Missing= 213xp * +2626 XP from Marna is Missing = 2839xp * +2925xp from Delivery of Death = 5764xp * +2880xp from Delivery of Death = 8644xp Changes * Level 1 Retraining: Changed Bell Ringer to Hack and Hew * Level 2: Gain 6 hp from level, 5 from feat, gain toughness feat, gain Boundless Endurance, Retrain Intimidate to Endurance * Level 3: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Sweeping Blow * Level 4: Gain 6 hp from level, +1 Strength and Constitution, gain Disciple of Stone feat * Level 5: Gain 6 hp from level, gain free Axe Expertise Feat, gain Rain of Steel * Level 6: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Improved Defenses feat, gain Daring Shot Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 2 Level 3 Status Approved as level 1 PC by renau1g & THB Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval